ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Archive/Clockwork
Clockwork is a new alien revealed from Bandai in the 4" line along with Eatle. Appearance He has a bulky chest, long arms, and small legs like Terraspin. He may have been unlocked on Ben's Ultimatrix when Ben 10,000 unlocked and restored some new aliens. His color is yellow-gold. On top of his head is a semi-circle. Powers *Aging Materials with Time Beams from Hands *Time travelling himself *Time travelling others using his time ray *Looking into the past with the piece on his head Weakness Clockwork's body is made of something like copper (Which ironically is not very durable) making him an easy target for close range attacks (Like getting hit with a baseball bat for example) or energy beams. Clockwork was severly damaged when Overlord's glove lazer shot him, causing him to short circuit (Though it's funny how he's not a robot but bio-mechanical) and then shutting off his gear and making ben unconsious, and when ben turned back to normal his arm was broken. kyle10 will be here soon and with clockwork Will 10 In Will 10, he was used in Time Ultimatum. Dan 10: Time Warrior In Dan 10: Time Warrior, Clockwork is only mentioned by Dan 10,000 and is now avalible to Dan Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse He appeared in Surprise Visit,used by Ben, and in The Chronian Invasion used by Good Albedo.He is used by all four Bens in Ben 10: Ultimate Protector 4 Multi Omniverses.He is used twice by present Ben in Ben Times Five Max 13 Clockwork is one of Max Levins original 13 aliens. He first appeared in Max 13 Episode 2: And there were 13 part 2 where he aged Aggregor . Ben 10,000 Rises In Ben 10,000 Rises, he has lines going from his eyes to his neck and wristbands. He appears in Sigma-111 where he fights Plutonians. Appearances *Sigma-111 Ben 10: Ultimate Evolution He is one of the ben's most powerful alien forms from the ultimatrix which has the ability to time travel Ben 10 Final Frontier In Final Frontier, Clockwork is a time powered machine that can shoot time beams from his hands like Eon, but green. Ben 10 Xtreme Power Clockwork was used by both present Ben and Ben 1,000 in the episode 'Time Travel'. Star of a New Hero In Star of a New Hero, he is part of Star's team. He accidentally shot a time ray at his mind while he was Ben, making Ben disappear. He has these powers: *Time travel *Aging stuff so much it turns into dust *Freezing time *Fast-forwarding time *Re-winding time *Turning stuff into what it was before *Turning stuff into what it will be *Chronokinesis *Summoning time creatures (dinosaurs, knights, etc.) Ben 10: Omni-Revolution In the Ben 10: Alien Universe sequel series, Ben 10: Omni-Revolution, Clockwork's species origin and the alien whose DNA it was taken from will be revealed sometime in the first season. Ben 10: Superverse Clockwork will appear in Ben 10: Superverse season 1 sometime. Ben 10: Peace in dimensions *Gwen 10 Returns Part 1 *Gwen 10 Returns Part 2 ben 10 alien alliance magic world a good joke Dillon 10 He now has shorter arms and shorter legs. His torso is now spherical, and his chest is a clock. The Omnitrix symbol is on his "crown". He first appeared in It Begins. Apperances Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *Ben 10,000 Returns(Used by Ben 10,000) *Inspector #13 (Used by Gwen) *Catch a Falling Star (debut by 16 year-old Ben) *The Eggman Cometh *The Beginning of the End Ben 10: Omniverse *Trouble Helix Chris 10: Total Revolution *Chris 10: Total Revolution The Movie (Used by Double) Den-O TBA Gallery 200pxClockwork.png|Clockwork in Ben 10,000 Returns Clockwork2.png|A less accurate rendering of Clockwork Clockwork colored by Loveylove.jpg|Clockwork in Stan 14 (Credits to Loveylove on DeviantArt) Measclockwork.png|A more accurate rendering of Clockwork Clock work18.png|Clockwork in a Ben 10 Magazine Clockwork toy.jpg|Clockwork toy Official Picture Source TimeWalker Clockwork Albedo.png|Fused with TimeWalker Clockwork by FFall123.jpg|Clockwork by FF123 Clockwork2.JPG|Clockwork in upcoming John 15|link=Clockwork Ben as Clockwork.png|Ben 10,000 as Clockwork in Ben 10: The Next Gen.|link=Ben 10,000 (TNG) cl.png|Clockwork in Max 13 Category:Characters Category:Ben 10,000 Aliens Category:Omnitrix aliens Category:Canon Aliens Category:Dan 10 Time Warrior Alien Category:Ben 10: Alien Acess Category:Temporal Aliens Category:Finn 10: Fusion Category:Stan 14 Category:Stan's Aliens Category:Aliens Category:Unknowns Category:Ben 10,000 Aliens Category:Eamon 10 Category:Ben 10: Invincible Alien Category:Eamon 10 Aliens Category:Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse Category: Flame 10 Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Power Category:Foreveratrix Aliens Category:Omegatrix (Chris 12) Aliens Category:Protomatrix Aliens Category:Chris 10 Category:Chris 10: Total Revolution Category:Den-O